<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The day I met you by Isakprettykitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841261">The day I met you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isakprettykitty/pseuds/Isakprettykitty'>Isakprettykitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (Norway)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Even Bech Næsheim, Alpha!Even, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst, Cute Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Insecure Isak, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Omega Isak, Omega!Isak, Parallel Universe, Protective Even Bech Næsheim, SKAM - Freeform, Sad Even Bech Næsheim, Sad Isak Valtersen, Sad!Even, Sad!Isak, Scent Marking, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:49:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isakprettykitty/pseuds/Isakprettykitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega!Isak is bullied, Alpha!Even comes to save him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Romeo saves Juliet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time the scent hit him, Even was fourteen years old and getting dropped off to school by his mom.</p><p>“Stop the car!” Even snarled, his voice clouded with a tinge of command.</p><p>His mom slammed on the brakes, too surprised to fight the Alpha voice. Before she could ask him what was going on, Even had jumped out of the car, taking off at a run as his nose caught and held onto the tantalising smell.</p><p>The scent was hard to describe. it smells like honey with an undercurrent of flowers. It pulled him closer, teasing him, baiting him. Even growled low in his throat, uncaring of the people he pushed past on the footpath. All he could think about, all he cared about, was getting to the source of that addictive smell!</p><p>It led him to a small crop of trees in the neighbouring park. The moment he stepped into the shady foliage, he heard the whimper.</p><p>“F..fuck off!” a shaky voice stammered out and Even’s eyes landed on a small boy, one who looked to be around twelve years old.</p><p>He had a long blond hair and was standing with his back pressed up against a tree. The fear in the air was palpable and Even could hear the shuddering breaths the younger boy took as he faced off against a group of older boys.</p><p>The kid’s green eyes were watery with angry tears but he refused to let them fall as he stared up at the group of boys that stood in front of him. One of them sneered down at the kid, picking up a football that had rolled near where he stood.</p><p>“You gonna make us leave, Valtersen?” the boy smirked, spurred on by the laughter of his clique, “you look like a girl with your long hair."</p><p>That seemed to have hit a nerve, for the kid glared up at the boy.</p><p>"Shut up shut up shut up shut up,” the boy’s voice was shaking with anger now, eyes flashing golden in a way that made Even’s wolf want to whine and nuzzle against the kid to calm him down.</p><p>The boy, he could now tell, was an Omega. A very brave one at that.</p><p>"You're not even a real boy! you're an omega! You worth nothing!"</p><p>His friends burst into raucous laughs and the green-eyed boy’s lower lip trembled. Even didn’t realise that the angry roar that reverberated around the trees came from him, until a group of terrified, pale faces turned to face him.</p><p>Even’s wolf preened with pleasure when he noticed that the green-eyed boy, Isak, was the only one who didn’t seem afraid of him. No, the kid simply looked equal parts awed and curious.</p><p>Another part of him noted that the group of guys that had been tormenting Isak were Betas. Even barely had to flash his eyes at them before they were taking off, not stopping to look back.</p><p>The Omega hadn’t moved from his place in front of the tree but his scent had changed from fear to something resembling uncertainty.</p><p>Even didn’t care about that, though. The only thing he could focus on was the thin, wet line of red that was running down Isak’s left forearm.</p><p>“You’re hurt,” Even could barely recognise his own voice, deep with the power of the Alpha.</p><p>Isak shuddered, averting his eyes slightly as he studied the blood.</p><p>“Huh. I’ve had worse,” the boy shrugged but this, it turned out, was the exact wrong thing to say for Even’s wolf raged with anger.</p><p>How dare anyone hurt this Omega? He didn’t realise he had moved forward until he found his palms flat against the tree, caging Isak in.</p><p>“Wh..what’s…what are you doing?” the Omega breathed but he didn’t smell scared.</p><p>“You’re hurt,” Even repeated and, without any conscious thought on his part, reached down to gently grasp Isak’s wrist, bringing his arm up.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Isak said the words comfortingly, his wolf wanting to calm the agitated Alpha down.</p><p>Even whined softly.</p><p>Even had never felt such a strong need to scent someone before, especially someone who wasn’t pack, but now, his wolf was urging him to scent the boy as thoroughly as possible.</p><p>“What are you…?” Isak’s question trailed off when Even mouth found his, pressing against his lips insistently until the Omega parted them.</p><p>He had never been kissed before, Even could tell and it awoke something primal within him. A sense of pride and pleasure he couldn’t explain enveloped his body as he tasted the sweet, untouched mouth of the younger wolf.</p><p>“Even?” His mom questioning shout was what finally made Even pull back.</p><p>He forced his hands to loosen their grip and stepped back, away from the Omega his wolf was whining for.</p><p>Isak stood there on shaky legs, blinking up at him with a slightly glazed expression. One of his hands were subconsciously rubbing his lips where Even’s had been moments before.</p><p>“Even,” the boy murmured, as if testing out the name.</p><p>Even forced himself to swallow the happy purr that wanted to rise in his chest and instead, nodded curtly.</p><p>“Here,” Even murmured, his voice slightly raspy, as he dug in his pockets for the spare change his mom always insisted he keep around for emergencies.</p><p>He pressed it into Isak’s hands, his wolf preening at the way Isak’s gaze flicked from his mouth to his eyes to the money in his hands and then back to his mouth again.</p><p>“For the ball they stole you,” Even explained and then, because he wasn’t quite strong enough to completely deny his wolf, he leant down for a final, quick kiss. He barely pecked Isak’s lips but his wolf purred in satisfaction.</p><p>The boy made a disappointed sound when he pulled away but Even refused to turn back to check what expression Isak wore. He hurried back to his mom, ignoring his whining inner wolf and the way Isak’s scent kept pulling at him, begging him to come back.</p><p>“Where the hell did you run off to?!” Mom growled at him as she grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the car.</p><p>She paused once they were both inside, sniffing the air with a confused look on her face.</p><p>“What’s that smell?”</p><p>She was a Beta but Even’s wolf still snarled with possessive anger.</p><p>“Nothing!” Even growled, his eyes flashing.</p><p>Whatever she saw on his face had her reconsidering and, instead of asking a barrage of questions as she normally did, she chose to turn the radio up.</p><p>All the way to school, all Even could think about was the green-eyed Omega and his unforgettable scent. He had a feeling they would meet again. Soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fourteen and Twelve part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even was thinking about Isak again. Isak was so small. It’s a surprising amount of strength coming from someone so small - and he is small. He's the kind of small that would make Even’s mother say <em>'oh, I could put him in my pocket!'</em> He needed to be protected, but at the same time he was so strong and probably didn't want any Alpha to help him. He was a special Omega.</p><p>Isak was so beautiful, his green eyes and his beautiful lips. The palness of his skin making it look flawless. His shyness. His grumpiness. He's the prettiest omega Even has ever seen. He's a solid four inches shorter than him - a fact that won’t change much over the years - his hair is the color of honey held up to the sun, his eyes are green like new buds in the spring, and he has the sweetest dimple. Oh gosh.</p><p> </p><p>Even walked over the window who reflected on the park surroundings. He had always loved this park. It wasn't a big Park, it had fountains, playgrounds, one or two snack trucks. People usually sat on the grass, reading, kissing, picnicking. It was so beautiful cover with snow in the winter. It also had a football field. Where he met Isak..</p><p> </p><p>This place make him happy.</p><p> </p><p>People are always happy there.</p><p> </p><p>And Even is happy when people are happy.</p><p> </p><p>Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the tiny figure of Isak. He was entering the park. Probably going to the football field. It’s been weeks since they’ve met. Even waited, looking at his widow and spying every person entering the park, in hope to see the omega. Opening the widow in the hope to smell ‘that scent’. But the omega never showed. Probably scared of playing alone after what happened.</p><p>Even gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He didn't want to look scary. He didn't want Isak to feel scared. Males omegas are rare, very rare. Omega in general are considered as weak and only useful for puppies. Isak wasn't weak! Even knew that! His smell was sweet but hiding something dangerous, maybe the rage of being different. That rage who was making Isak strong and dangerous. He just needed someone to help him to be more brave? No, no. He is already brave. He is just scared. Voilà, he just needed someone to take his scare away.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Even, looked at Isak who was playing football, his blond hair blowing in the wind, his bright green eyes focusing on the ball in front of him. It was a sunny day, Even felt shy. He never felt like that. He took a few steps. Afraid to scare the omega, he coughed. Isak dropped the ball and turned towards the Alpha direction. Even grabbed the ball, inspecting it with his fingers.</p><p>"Hi" He said shyly.</p><p>"Hi" Answered the omega.</p><p>aNd WhAt NoW ? You're a stupid Alpha. Aren't alphas supposed to be bold ? What is all that shyness ? You literally kissed him and now you all shy?</p><p>His omega was in distress last time, he didn’t think twice. He had to be strong for him and save his from his persecutors. But now, it’s different. It’s just the two of them. No one in sight. That’s what Even doesn’t like. The football field is at the end of the park and hidden by the trees. Anything can happen. What if Even isn’t near ? Will Isak be able to fight for himself ? He didn’t seems he could last time.</p><p>"How's your arm?"</p><p>"It healed, thank you" Said Isak while he was coming closer to Even.</p><p>Even had to control himself. Think of something cool to say that didn't cross the line of friendship or scare the omega away. Think of something that wasn't along the lines of confessing the feelings he was experiencing at that very moment. His brain had gone completely blank, and he wasn't entirely sure of what to say. Or at least what to say that didn't ruin his friendship with the boy right there on the spot.</p><p>"You smell good," What.A.Fucking.Idiot. Yeah, not something creepy. You stupid alpha.</p><p>Isak suddenly froze. And flushed. Even smelled a new emotion, -happiness-. Even's comment made Isak happy. Thanks he didn't think it was a weird comment."Thank you, I like your smell too."</p><p>Even always hated his smell. It smelled like cardamom and sickness. It was a nasty smell. He smelled sick. Isak must be just polite. He hated this part of him. Smelling sick, a sick alpha isn't a real one. From the moment he saw Isak in distress, being intimidated by the group of betas, Even was prepared to do anything for him. Of course betas and omegas were afraid of him or at least submissive to him. But the others alphas, how could they feel threatened by a sick alpha ?</p><p>Isak loved the alpha's smell, it was spicy, strong and virile. It was the perfect smell for his savior. It made him feel safe. Safe with an alpha. He couldn't stop smiling, wanting to make de conversation but was too shy to say anything. It was awkward but cute. Both looking at each other and suddenly looking at the ground. He sees Even bite his bottom lip. Isak can't help but smile. There's a silence between them for a moment.</p><p>« Who were the betas ? » Said the older one.</p><p>Isak’s smile disappears right away. « Boys from my school. Their pack is called ‘the penetrators’. Bunch of assholes. »</p><p>« Yeah, I saw that. And what's even that name ? Are they annoying you a lot? Because I can fight them if you want and they won’t bother you again. » The shy alpha's tone suddenly changed into a protective one, with a deep grunt.</p><p>Isak felt angry. No he doesn't need the help of an alpha. He may be a omega but he is a strong one! He need to prove people he’s worthy! « I don’t need your help. I’m a big boy, not a puppy. I can stand for myself.. sometimes. »</p><p>« Yes of course you can. Look at you. A grumpy puppy. » Said Even playfully.</p><p>« That’s not funny », retorted Isak while laughing a little bit. « I’m a big scary wolf ok? The last time I was… I was just you know. Pf » The grumpy puppy abandoned. « It’s just.. it’s hard. I am more emotional than the other boy and it’s hard to be scary when you are crying. But I’m not weak! I can fight back! They were just too many. »</p><p>The alpha smiled. Isak loved his smile. It was a shiny smile. A contagious one.</p><p> </p><p>Isak makes Even feel confused.</p><p> </p><p>Isak makes him feel overwhelmed.</p><p> </p><p>Isak makes him feel so in love.</p><p> </p><p>« I was serious when I say that you could stand for yourself. I know you can. But sometimes it’s hard and it’s okay to ask for help. It’s not something weak. It’s smart. More we are, more strong we are. You know. Together. United. » Even’s tone was so calm and reassuring. And it’s why Isak knew the tall blond wasn’t lying. Of course Isak wasn’t blind. He knew he was physically more weak than betas and alphas. But mentally he was strong. Omegas are mentally the strongest. Betas and alphas wouldn’t last a day being an omega. Not even an hour.</p><p>And Isak’s cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Too much flattering. He can’t handle it. He’s being flirty right? No? He kissed him last time. Was it because of the hormones and in the action of the moment? Did he really want to kiss him or was it an alpha pulsion ?</p><p>Isak give the blond a quick glance. Isak knows he should be afraid of this, of the feelings inside of him when the alpha is here.</p><p>Isak is sweet, soft and shy, always wearing cute little sweaters and pulling on the sleeves to cover his hands, it’s a nervous gesture. He love pink. He love pink sweaters and he’s wearing one right now. It makes Even’s heart melt. Isak is a shy vicious grumpy puppy in pink.</p><p>They could barely manage to speak to each other. It was a little conversation but it was nice. Isak worth every conversations, even the smallest one. Anything who could make Isak give attention to Even. Anything who could make Even’s heart beat faster and reminding him that life is worthy.</p><p>« Thank you, for last time. And the money also, I’ll will pay you back. You didn’t need to give me anything. » Isak trying to change the conversation. He felt like his heart was about to explode and he needed to talk about something else or he would die in front of the alpha like a little submissive omega. That he wasn’t! He wasn’t submissive!pf.</p><p>« You don’t need to pay me back, it’s ok. My mom always give me a bit of money. But you can thanks me by offering me to play with you. » Even was hesitant. He didn’t really wants to play football. In fact, he hated it, but if it was the only option to not make this conversation end, and have more time with the sweet omega, then he was all happy to play.</p><p>They stay quiet for a while after that, as Isak tries to get his lungs to work. He bites down on his lip, he will not have another freaking panic attack. « You wanna play football ? With me ? »</p><p>« Um. Only if you want of course. You don’t have too. » Even felt a wave of sadness but it got right away submerged by happiness and satisfaction when Isak throw the ball at him.</p><p>« I’m gonna end you »</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Since meeting the omega, Isak had made his life better. He had discovered in him someone to share everything, someone who could accept him. They had gradually formed a solid friendship.</p><p>It was summer and the sunlight was more vibrant, and Isak told even that it was a sign that the air would be sweet with their youth and he took Even’s hand and they climbed up the giant oak tree where a few months ago the alpha saved him. And they watched the clouds move across the sky and turned their shapes into stories. The two boys had become incredibly close; practically inseparable within weeks of meeting one another. They were constantly together. Even’s family becomes like his own. Even's mother and father accept him as one of their own the first day Even brings him home and loudly declares that he’s his best friend.</p><p>Isak is the first (and only) person - outside his family- he tells about his bipolar disorder. He expects Isak to be scared, but he isn’t. Instead, he make the first move because he's always known that he’s a little extra-sensitive to touch, and gives him the gentlest smile when he takes his hand. Isak slides his fingers through his and squeezes his hand delicately and rests his cheek to his shoulder, asking quiet questions about the diagnosis and how he can help and what he needs from him. This is all he needs, he decides. His best friend beside him, holding his hand and promising him that everything will be alright, being as patient as a saint.</p><p>They were each others rock. They knew everything about each other. They finished each others sentences, stood up for each other, and maybe even flirted. It didn't mean anything of course. With Isak came Even, with Even came Isak. That was it and that's how it was suppose to stay.</p><p>"Look, Even!" Isak exclaimed happily. "Pretty flowers!" Isak liked to pick flowers. His mother taught him how to make daisy chains.</p><p>Even was looking at him while he was doing a daisy chain. "It's very beautiful. A pretty daisy chain for a pretty omega."</p><p>"No. A pretty daisy chain for a pretty Alpha." Said Isak while putting the daisy chain on the Alpha's head."Perfect. A sweet Alpha."</p><p>"Sweet alpha..." Repeated Even slowly and shyly. Alphas could be sweet? He didn't know that. Alphas were strong, stupid, violent, old minded. But sweet? If Isak say so. Even preferred to believe the omega better than all of the books about 'being an alpha.'</p><p>And Even was indeed sweet with the daisy chain on his head. Isak was obsessed with Alpha Even wearing daisy chains. "I love blossom. They are so interesting and beautiful. Did you know that daisies belongs to one of the largest families of plants in the world? And that 'daisy' come from 'daes eag' ? They also mean 'the innocence' and with their cheery, sunny little face, the symbolism definitely makes sense!"</p><p>Isak was so excited to talk about his passion to the Alpha. Even was so happy to make Isak happy. His passion was so cute. He was smiling while saying facts about flowers. So Even decided to make something for Isak.</p><p> </p><p>                   <strong>I</strong><em>ris : wisdom and respect. </em></p><p>                   <strong>S</strong><em>alvia : blue salvia means 'thinking of you'. Red salvia means 'forever mine'. </em></p><p>                   <strong>A</strong><em>maryllis : pride. </em></p><p>                   <strong>K</strong><em>almia : perseverance. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Isak</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>You are like a blossom,</p><p>You need the sun to bloom,</p><p>You are like my home,</p><p>Oh god! I'll be doom.</p><p> </p><p>Oh Issy, my Issy,</p><p>you smell like daisies.</p><p> </p><p>You are like the sun in his golden hour,</p><p>I am just like the sunflower,</p><p>Whenever you go,</p><p>I'll be here, you know.</p><p> </p><p>Burning by your shine,</p><p>I know I'll be fine,</p><p>And you know why,</p><p>Because you are my sunshine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope I didn't make too many mistakes, tell me if you see any (english isn't my first language)! And I hope you liked this chapter! Leave some kudos plssss :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fourteen and Twelve part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Do you think someday, I could marry you?" Even asked, turning to the omega beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was just the two of them, walking home from the football field. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Issy?" He said his name, squeezing his hand once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young boy's gaze seemed contemplative. He was in deep thought, no thanks to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's still a long time until then, Evy." The omega tried to reason, his voice shaky for a second but he was quick to compose himself again an act cool. "You might change your mind."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hva? Nei, I won't!" The alpha objected, not liking the doubt in his words. "I'll wait for you! I won't like anyone else the way I like you!" He exclaimed proudly and for a moment, Isak's omega bright golden eyes widened at the sight of his determination. "So, when we grow up, please marry me! Okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would love too..." The omega replied quietly, looking down at his feet as their hands tightened together and Even smiled, happy for his answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even's favorite thing in the world is playing football with Isak, but his second favorite thing is watching football with Isak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because Even will invite Isak over whenever a Løvene game is on, and Even's mom will make them a snack and they’ll sit huddled together on the couch, watching intently. Even half-watches the game and he half-watches the way that Isak’s eyes light up, following the players around the screen. Sometimes he yells at the players to run faster or he’ll moan about a missed goal and Even will be there to balance him out with, “They’re doing their best, Issy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then when the game is over, the Alpha will drag the Omega back outside and they’ll play one-on-one in the backyard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And there he goes! Isak Valtersen, in for the kill!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The kill?” Even giggles, but Isak is not to be deterred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He dodges the last defender!” The omega shouts as he runs around the Alpha, who seems to have little interest in stopping him, laughing and watching as Isak narrates his own game. He can practically see the stadium in Isak’s head, the crowd on its feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s going to get it! He’s going to break the tie!  He’s going to win the World Cup! He shoots! He scooooreeesss!” The omega pulls his foot back and kicks the ball, hard, sending it sailing between the two trees. “Yeeeahhhhh!”  He says in a whisper-shout, mimicking a cheering audience as he runs circles around Even with his arms out as if he’s flying. “Valtersen wins the game!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he sees that the older boy is practically doubled over laughing, Isak runs circles closer and closer to Even, until he’s actually hitting him repeatedly in the side with his outstretched arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goooooooooooooooaaaaallllll!” he yells for as long as he can hold a breath, and then he collapses onto the grass, pulling Even down with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"We should go out," said the Alpha. "Have a picnic. Do something exciting."</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isak giggling is the worst thing that’s ever happened to Even, maybe. He puts his hand back on the handlebar and considers pretending he didn’t hear it, because a sound that hella cute shouldn’t exist. It’s practically offensive, how adorable and endearing it is. The Alpha isn’t sure how he’s supposed to react. Is he really supposed to just sit here and keep biking ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I wanted to be with you alone</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And talk about the weather</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But traditions I can trace against the child in your face</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Won't escape my attention</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You keep your distance with a system of touch</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And gentle persuasion</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm lost in admiration, could I need you this much ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, you're wasting my time </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're just, just, wasting time</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Something happens and I'm head over the heels</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I never find out till I'm head over heels</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Something happens and I'm head over heels</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ah, don't take my heart, don't break my heart</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't, don't, don't throw it away</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They didn't go far. Even had only biked a few yards when Isak pulled a checkered blanket seemingly from nowhere and said, "This looks like the spot." He spread the blanket out with great care and then wiggled his fingers for the picnic basket. Even handed it over a bit reluctantly and noticed it was just like the picnic baskets he'd seen in films, with the double flaps and a firm handle for gripping. As Even urged him to sit, Isak wondered just how long he'd been planning this outing.</p><p> </p><p>"Now don't judge too harshly," Even said with a cheeky grin, pulling off his sunglasses and cracking open the basket. "I didn't even try to cook cos I knew it'd end in disaster. Like last time with the toasts. So I just brought a few sandwiches. It's not much."</p><p> </p><p>The Omega's chest felt impossibly tight and he had trouble taking a breath around the incredible affection he felt for Even in that moment. </p><p> </p><p>When Isak didn't comment on the feast, Even's face fell the slightest bit. He scooted closer so their knees bumped, put his hand on Isak's arm, and said, "What is it? We can go back home, if you'd like. It was a silly idea, wasn't it?" He didn't give Isak a chance to answer, just shook his head and said to himself, "Of course it was silly, you stupid Alpha."</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's perfect," Isak said, grabbing his hand. "It's lovely, Evy. I think it's the best thing anyone's ever done for me."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be stupid," the Alpha said with a weak smile.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm serious," Isak told him.</p><p> </p><p>"So am I," Even said, but when Isak pushed he refused to explain any further.</p><p> </p><p>They tucked into their sandwiches in slightly awkward silence. Isak started to feel warm all over from the sun, the Alpha's knee tucked under his own. Contentment flooded through him.</p><p> </p><p>"What're you looking at?" Even asked, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"That stupid Alpha," the Omega said dryly, though his heart was juddering in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>When the sandwichs was finished, they lay back on the blanket with a bit of space between them. Isak tried to keep his eyes open, but he was falling in sleep. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You know that moment when you just never want to stop talking to your friend so you start talking about whatever comes to your mind. You are not supposed to be in love with your best friend, but Isak is in love with Even. </span>
  <span>Sometimes Even's smile is so beautiful that Isak has to look away. It’s just the way he smiles, his whole face lights up like Isak is his whole world and Isak can imagine, can pretend, can forget and it’s everything that he wants. There are so many reasons for why they work, why they could be perfect together, why they should be but if there is one reason, just one, that they might lose what they have – Isak can’t risk it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There are times when Isak lets himself think that maybe they could have more. They are just…more somehow when they are together, more than twice the sum of their parts, but he can’t let himself think that because then he’ll have to think about the other possibility. The cold, aching possibility that there too might be a conclusion where they are not together, less than half of themselves, an irreparable solution.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s simple. What they have is like nothing he’s ever had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The final whistle sounded and I collapsed to the ground. Eyes closed, I fall on my knees on the lawn and spread my arms. My hair drips with sweat, I'm out of breath and my soccer jersey sticks to my body. I scored that fucking goal. Ten seconds from the end. I pulled to smash my foot, post returning the goalkeeper dived on the other side and I scored. 2 - 1 we won and I hear the hysterical cries all around me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's a mess in the locker room. We're yelling. We sing. Back to my locker. A paper folded in half protrudes from the metal door. It's a draw. One of Even's draw. A draw of me winning the match.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;&lt; Gratulasjonen. - E &gt;&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's his way to communicate with Isak. Even loves to draw Isak, all the time. Isak pretends he doesn't know but.. he knows and he loves to be draw by Even. It's their thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pierces my gaze once again. Is he aware that it's not legal to look at people like that when you have eyes like his. And then there is a silence. A long, very long, silence. Just his eyes and the silence. Nothing else and I don't want it to stop. And this feeling that nothing exists around us. The air is cold but sort of damp, the steel grey clouds seem to purposefully weigh down on your head and the streets look bleak and lifeless as people drive through absentmindedly to get to their work places. It's one of those days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm never letting you pick a movie again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isak chuckled as he grabbed a bread stick from his plate and took a small bite out of it, shushing his best friend. "You're going to make me miss something important."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This whole movie is just stupid. Plus, I already know who dies at the end."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you tell me, I will skin you alive."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing I felt when I woke up was his arms that still surrounded me and the first thing I did when I was still half asleep was to turn around and snuggle up against his stomach, burying my head in his neck. He kept me against him, stroking my back to wake me up gently. I don't know how long we stayed like that - a long time because I pretended to doze to enjoy it more - but it was really nice to wake up in his arms. I know that he has not slept, even if he does not tell me I see him with the features still as tired of his face. I didn't dare ask him what he had been doing all this time. Because if I remember correctly I had to fall asleep around 5 p.m. and we got up at 10 p.m. I know he didn't move all the way because I woke up in exactly the same position as I fell asleep, my legs even more tangled with his own. If he had left at some point I would have felt it. Did he watch me sleep? I don't know, but what I do know is that I don't like the dark circles under his eyes. It worries me and I would like him to sleep. He needs it more than I do, but I don't dare talk to him about it. But it was really, really, really nice to wake up to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The omega ran his hand over his face and sighed deeply. There was something in the air that seemed sweeter with the breeze. He took a deeper breath to try to catch the scent again and licked his lips at the flavor. He opened his eyes and looked over at Even who was slowly running his fingers over the petals of a yellow flower.  “Even."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha turned to look at him, eyes wide and face flushed. He looked beautiful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Issy?”  Even took a step closer to Isak and he couldn’t help but scent the air. It smelled so good. That smell was... was... Isak ? </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He was going into heat.  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice sounded wrecked and Isak remembered how hard his first heat had been, alone and confused and needing something he couldn’t understand.  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And Even started to panicking. He doesn't want to hurt his omega. He, he can't, no he can't. He can't. He can't. His sweet omega.. No. No. He has to go.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>So he did.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He never ran so fast. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaving Isak alone. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>All alone. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a word.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Does my heat's scent smell bad? Do I disgust him so bad that he had to ran away like he was about to throw up? </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Isak passed his heat all alone. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Suffering. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Crying. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Without love. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking Even was disgusted of him. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you think this fiction will be all about Isak and Even being happy :)))))))) *evil laugh*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fifteen and Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You don't love me anymore, do you?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I've noticed the way you look at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I'm not stupid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I see the way your eyes linger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hell, you even admitted how you feel about her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But I can't seem to figure out where things went wrong and I keep going over it in my head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You were mine and I was yours.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We were happy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Don't you remember?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We were in love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Do you remember everything?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because I do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I remember laying in your backyard on a blanket at night and looking up at the stars, our hands clasped together between us.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you think we'll be forever?" I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course. I love you, and I'll never leave you. You're my everything. You and me, we're meant to be." You said, giving my hand a squeeze. "I'm gonna marry you, someday." You said, and I could tell you meant it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "And I'll say yes." I said, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Almost instantly, I felt it. I knew it by the way you leaned into her as she talked, and the way you looked at her, completely transfixed, when she talked, as if you were soaking up her every word. </span>
  <span>I knew it by the way you couldn't take your eyes off her, and the way you would break off midsentence when she walked by just to stare at her in something akin to amazement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was losing you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few months went by, and during that time, you and her got even closer. It's like you were attached at the hip. Like we used to be. You acted all giggly around her, laughing at every single one of her jokes, even the lame ones. And she threaded her fingers through your hair, like it was the most familiar thing in the world, and I hated her. I saw the way she looked at you, fondness in her eyes, and the way she tried to impress you with cool stories. But most of all, I saw the way she looked at you like you were the center of her universe. I felt you slipping through my fingers, no matter how hard I tried to hold on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And even though we were still together, and said </span>
  <em>
    <span>'I love you'</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I knew you were hers now, because there was love in your eyes when you looked at her, and the meaning began to fade from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>'I love yous'</span>
  </em>
  <span> you gave me, and instead creeped into the </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Good mornings'</span>
  </em>
  <span> you gave her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even has a girlfriend. Even has someone. An Alpha. Someone who was more important than him. More important than a fucking weak Omega. She was beautiful and powerful, just like Even. They were perfect for each other. She will be Even’s mate. Isak knows it. And he can’t handle it. It make him sick. </span>
  <span>It always have been him and Even. Only them and no one else. Until Sonja came into Even’s life. She shared most of Even’s classes in his. Pretty, stunning and charismatic, it wasn’t so long until Even was one of her admirers. It had been an innocent thing – nothing more than shy glances directed towards her way and secret love notes – being slipped into her locker. Sonja smells like sunshine. Her sunny composition and presence always seem to be able to light up the room whenever she’s around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even didn’t give the same attention to Isak like he used to. Isak is devastated. His smell changed. It’s not honey and flowers anymore, it’s pepper and vinegar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even remarked it. He asked Isak many times if something was wrong. Isak always lied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘It’s just school’, ‘It’s just my mom’. </span>
  </em>
  <span>So he stopped asking. He stopped worrying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She won’t be able to take care of Even. Who does she thinks she is? She won’t be able to deal with Even and the Omega knows that, he knows she will hurt his Alpha. He doesn't want that. No one can hurt my Alpha. I’m the only one who can take care of him like he’s the only one who can for me. She’ll be a terrible mate. She doesn’t understand how Even is working, she’ll want to control him and act like he’s a baby because he is ill. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isak knew he shouldn’t think like that. That’s not nice. That’s not him. He smell jealousy at 1000km. Every ones in the tramway is looking at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry” He said, embarrassed by this humiliating smell that was revealing his feelings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he reached his stop he stopped thinking about her. Partially. He had so much to deal right now, but he was at home and his mom needed him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He used to love when Even was stroking his back. It made Isak purr. But he wasn’t doing it anymore </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘you understand, I have a girlfriend now and it’s weird’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Yeah, fuck you. Fuck you for neglecting me. What has she that I don’t have ? Am I not enough ? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even's girlfriend, was pretty much the only one who didn't like Isak. She claimed that if Even was spending time with him, then it was time that Even could have been spending with her. So Even apologized to Isak, and started to hang out a bit more with Sonja.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then, Even stopped to draw him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Did Even ever flirt with him or was Isak just desperate ?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isak could have found someone way before, of course it was nasty Alphas wanting to fuck him like a slut and treating him like an object. But he always kept himself for Even. Waiting for the day Even will do the first step. Isak wasn’t enough bold to make it first. And see the results. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Even is like all the others Alphas. He used Isak in some way and once he felt annoyed and found a new toy, he left him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isak sniffs hard, sat up, and took a deep breath, but it didn’t work. His eyes were refusing to dry, so he just wraps himself up in his blanket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I'm going crazy. I can't help imagining his hands on her. He touches her, he caresses her, he kisses her. He makes love to her. I am going to throw up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two days. Two days I stay locked in my room. I don't want to see anyone. I texted Even telling him I was sick. I think I really am. My stomach hurts all the time. I can't tell myself that they are together. There is something in me that block and refuse to admit it. I do not want. Because if I agreed to admit it, I would have to accept to lose him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I look at all the photos. There are hundreds of them. Of them. From her alone, laughing, smiling, posing, making faces. Sonja is magnificent. She has a natural beauty that leaves you speechless. And I can't help but detail each of them. Especially the ones where he is with her. I would not even describe how I feel. Among all the photos that pass by, my eyes get stuck on one in particular. One of him all alone. I am completely stuck on it. Stuck on his eyes. Stuck on his gaze. Stuck on his smile. Blocked because I find it beautiful. </span>
  <span>I keep scrolling through all the photos and the more I look at them the more I feel angry. He and Sonja are happy together. They are in love. You just have to look at them to understand. The way he looks at her. He always has the same gleam in his eyes. I almost feel jealous. He used to look at me the same way. He used. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And I blame him. I blame him for lying to me. For making me think I was special. Yes because now I can no longer hide my face. I feel betrayed, I have the impression that he made fun of me from the start. And that's what puts me outside of me. The feeling of having been taken for an idiot. A fucking idiot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I am physically and mentally tired. Because I have never been so scared in my whole life. Because... I care about him and I don't want to lose him. Because I'm not ready for this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What a fucking needy omega.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even had always been looking out for him. In fact, Even still looked out for him. Every now and then, Even's friends would joke with Isak that his curls made him look too girly, and each time Even would shoot a swift punch to their ribs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your curls are perfect, Issy," he'd roll his eyes. "Ignore them."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't like Even didn't love Isak... Even would always shoot the sentiment back at Isak if Isak said it to him... it just didn't quite mean the same thing. "I love you Even," Isak had said to him one day, snuggling up to him as they sat on Even's couch for a movie night with just them two.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you too!" Even had chuckled, flinging his arms around Isak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So Isak dealt with Even dating Sonja... It was painful when Even would leave him to be with her, but she was his girlfriend after all, and Isak would take any time that Even can give him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sixteen and  Eighteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you thinking about him again?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re lying.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you even care?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m your girlfriend Even, and I think that you think about Isak a way too much when you’re with me. Are you thinking about him when we have sex ?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“HVA?! Nei! Are you serious?! You’re being paranoid!” Answered the Alpha. “I’m worried about him. He’s being weird and he always sad and moody and smell bad. That’s not an healthy Omega.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if he didn’t tell you what was wrong it’s maybe because you aren’t important for him as much as he is for you.” Said Sonja with disdain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Even didn’t pay attention. He was already back in his mind, trying to find a way to help his sad kitten. He was sitting on the bed, back on the wall, smoking a cigarette after a rough sex with his girlfriend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sonja sighed and got up. “I’m going to take a shower.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmhm.” Answered Even like he didn’t care. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He loves Sonja. He does. Just. Not the way he used too. And, definitely not the way he feels about Isak now. He can’t help it. He just wants to feel Isak’s touch. All the time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She is furious. She doesn’t shout. She doesn’t talk about it but she sight, grunt, or ask for sex all the time so she has his whole attention. She thinks that Even is being dumb, that he's not thinking clearly, that he’s obsessed with Isak, that he's destroying the best things they have. She new the day she met Even that him and Isak were inseparable but at this point ? It’s toxic. Even never stop thinking and talking about him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I hope he’s doing ok’, ‘Isak is so smart’, ‘Once me and Isak’, ‘Isak this and Isak that’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That’s why she tried to pull Even away from the Omega’s grip. She wants the best for him and Isak isn’t. Omegas have a powerful grips on Alphas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I can't do this. I can't sleep with someone while thinking of someone else. I have to catch myself. Faen, what is happening to me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I close my eyes for a few seconds before opening them again to fix Sonja. I repeat her damn name in my head. Sonja. Sonja. Sonja. Not Isak. Sonja. Sonja. Sonja. "Even? Are you okay?" Sonja. Sonja. Sonja. "Very well." Not at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isak is pretty much always grumpy. Except when he’s with Even. And right now he is with him. After not seeing each other for weeks, Even found a way to get ride of Sonja for a night and here he is with Isak. In Isak’s room. They were watching Romeo and Juliet. Again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The weed making him feel relaxed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Isak?” Isak’s whole body tensed at the sound of his voice and slowly turned his head around until he was looking at him. “You know you can talk to me right? About everything thing”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isak’s eyes widened, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he cares</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he recovered after a moment and said in a harsh but shaky voice, “I’m fine”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The silence was comfortable, despite the situation, because it was always like that with them. They’d never had to fill the silence with awkward small talk when together and this time wasn’t the exception.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With Even, everything felt right. Every moment of eye contact felt so intense, giving Isak butterflies. Every delicate or coincidental touch made Isak's skin shiver and warmed him from the inside out. It had truly felt like they were the only people in the world. Until Sonja.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isak feels like shit, and he’s so fucking tired of it. He just wants one day when everything is normal, like what normal used to be before all of this started. Before his mom got really bad, before Even meeting Sonja.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels his stomach turn again, but this time it’s not an unpleasant feeling. And that makes Isak feel even more shitty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sky outside his window was almost completely, and utterly black, it was snowing. No way Even could go back to his home. He couldn’t help but feel like his heart was bursting every time he saw Isak looking at him. He had a way of making Even feel like he mattered. That his life mattered. Isak was the only thing keeping him alive. He couldn’t let Isak in distress. He smelled so bad and Even missed his old smell. He missed seeing Isak all happy and shy. Isak is his medicine. His favorite medicine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even closed his eyes. He sighed. What had gone wrong? They had been so happy together. Of course, they didn't see each other as much as before. Isak became more and more stressed out and Even knew that he didn't sleep well. Isak`s mom got sicker, too, and Isak struggled a lot with it. All these things worried Even a lot, but he didn't know what to do. He missed the old Isak so much that his body ached from it. It hurts like it never had hurt before. To be honest, he didn't function at all. Even didn't know what to do. His heart beat so hard that he could hear his pulse drumming in his ears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isak looked up. For a moment his eyes widened, but then his face changed into a teasing smile and he said : “you’re missing the end.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Already saw it.” Said Even, still looking at the Imega.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, like 50 times.” Said Isak playfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even smiled, “more about hundred times but yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then, for the first time in months, Isak laughed. It was a small laugh, but still. And it melted Even’s heart. “I’ve missed this Even, just you and me. High as hell, with nothing to worry about.” Isak smiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It hurts so bad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even listens to the soft ticking of the clock hanging on the wall and to the Isak’s soft breathing. The room is quiet and being this close to Isak, he leans in and buries his nose into Isak’s curly hair. When Isak’s sleep, his old small come back a bit. It smells like bad flowers, but still like flowers. He remembers the first time he smelled it. How he wanted to kiss him, to protect him, to mate him...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isak saw Sonja precisely on a Monday morning. At school, she was there, with </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even looks at her like she holds the secrets to the universe. She probably does, Isak wouldn’t be surprised if someone as bright as her does. He tries to get used to the thought of never getting to love Even the way he wants, he does, but then Even does something that makes Isak so overwhelmed with the love he feels for him that he doesn’t know what to do. Like, sometimes, even though he has Sonja, he’ll hold Isak’s hand as they walk next to each other, and sometimes he’ll braid Isak’s hair and call his curls golden rays.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, Isak pauses and hopes that Even’s finally noticed him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that moment never happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span> ~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even loves her. He does. But something is not clicking. “I love you” Sonja said while waving goodbye to him when it was the time to go to class. He didn’t have time to tell Sonja how much he loved her because if he was honest he wasn’t sure if he loved her anymore. It was like when you say it to a friend, like when you don’t want to break someone's heart, like when words lose their meaning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even hated himself for it. Deep inside him. He knew. He knew he would never mate her. He loves her. Really. But she treats him like a child. She makes his illness be his personality. Like it define him. Isak doesn't do that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isak is a sweet omega.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Instead of being here with me, you’re going to spend the rest of the night taking care of him. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even sighed heavily. “You’re being obsessive. And rude.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sonja snorted. “You’re really going to take his side? Again?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There aren’t fucking sides!” Even snapped. “Just stop treating him like shit and maybe he’ll actually want to be around you. He’s an omega, of course he needs me more! Since I’m with you I barely see him! ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sonja shook her head. “I can’t deal with you right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sonja and Isak had always disliked each other. Their relationships with Even were entirely different, so was the way they approached the illness. Isak was more lenient, Sonja more strict.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sonja had always known how Isak felt. She'd never really been okay with Isak and Even being alone together, notfully. Sonja had known the Omega was in love with Even the day she met him. Isak, in turn, had always known she wanted him out of the picture.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even was leaning against a window sill across the room, a blunt pressed against his lips. The window next to him was open and he was blowing the smoke out of it, sometimes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even knows he’s not being a good friend and boyfriend right now. But it’s so hard for him not to get distracted when he hasn’t heard from Isak in a couple of days. Especially since Isak is acting weird. He’s seemed so restless and even harder for Even to reach than usual. He has cancelled his plans with Even a few times now and Even is starting to worry. Isak doesn’t tell him what’s wrong. His old smell is still not back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fact is that Isak is clearly struggling with something, and he’s doing it all alone, when Even just wants to help, wants to be a part of whatever Isak is going through.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hates seeing him like that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even has so much he wants to say to Isak, so many words pressing on him, but they’re a muddled mess inside of him and he can’t make sense of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even was counting the moments they were apart, already planning what they’ll do when they were back together, jokingly thinking to himself that whatever possibility they didn’t do in this universe at that time, they’ve probably done in another universe. The Alpha closed his eyes for a moment and if he tried real hard he could almost feel Isak sitting right next to him, Isak’s thigh pressed against his. In another universe, maybe that was exactly how it was, but in this one he was all alone.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am so sorry for the long wait! University has been an hell and I'm late in all my psychology courses. And now we're back in quarantine. I'm so scared to fail and If I fail I won't probably be accepted in the master degree I want so I kinda forgot my fictions. I'll try to post once or two a month for the minimum, but maybe more If I have more time and finally If I resolved this problem of being late in my courses!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it! I love omega!alpha fictions. I'm sad we don't have a lot with Evak! I might change that! If you have good plot for an omega!alpha evak fiction don't hesitate to comment ! leave some kudos plsss</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>